Ann (HM64)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon 64. Ann lives on her family's farm, the Green Ranch, and adores animals (especially horses). She lives with her sullen and protective older brother, Gray, and their gruff father, Doug. Ann's family raises every kind of livestock available in the game, so she is an expert at caring for sheep, cows, and chickens. The mention of wild animals, however, are one of the few things that can dampen her usually high spirits. Ann is bold, always says what's on her mind, and is a bit of a tomboy. At times she feels that being feminine is important, and finds herself envying Popuri's femininity. Her best friend in town is Karen, whom she is extremely close to. As Ann's affection for you increases, she will begin to share "secrets" to successfully raising your animals, and will also (if you have befriended her brother, too) begin to wonder about whether or not she should meddle in Gray's budding relationship with Popuri. Cliff, a wanderer, has a secret crush on her. If you choose not to marry Ann, she will eventually settle down with him instead. If you do not befriend Cliff, he will leave the game, similar to Karen and Kai. 'Schedule' Sunny: *'Most often (except Thursday):' Green Ranch in the pasture (if it is raining, she's inside the barn with Gray). *'Thursday:' By the Goddess' Pond near the entrance to the cave, by the fisherman's tent, Rick's shop, or the Vineyard (if it is raining, she is in her room in the animal shop - not accessible unless she's ill). *Ann can occasionally be found in the randomized locations above throughout the week, too Festival Locations: *'Summer 1st, Fireworks Display:' The field at Green Ranch. *'Winter 10th, Thanksgiving:' She stands in front of the extra house at Green Ranch. *'Winter 24th, Star Night Festival': She plays music at the church. *'Winter 30th, New Years Eve:' She will be at the bar. 'Gifts' Loves: *Wool *Good Wool *Your Dog *Your Chicken(s) Likes: *Corn *Potatoes Dislikes: *Wild Animals *Insects *Animal Death 'Heart Events' Ann is Sick :If Ann is at a green heart, visit the Green Ranch on a rainy day. Upon entering the shop, Ann's father will tell the player that Ann is sick, and that visiting her might make her feel better. If the player agrees to see her, Doug will be pleased, and they'll be able to enter Ann's room. Her affection will increase. *Requirements: Ann is at a green heart or above on a rainy day. It cannot be a Thursday. ---- Dream Event :Once Ann is at a yellow heart, the player will dream of climbing a tree with Ann as children to look at baby birds. The dream ends with him and the girl falling out of the tree. On the next sunny non-festival day, go to Moon Mountain by the tree next to the ore cave, and an event will be activated between the player and Ann. Telling her they remember falling out of the tree will make her very happy. *Requirements: Ann is at a yellow heart. ---- Sprained Ankle :One day, Ann will be on the ground in the crossroads directly outside the player's farm with a twisted ankle. Carry her back home and her affection will increase. Call for help, and Cliff will carry her home. *Requirements: Ann is at a yellow heart or higher on a sunny day. ---- Photo :One Winter's morning, Ann will ask the player to go into the woods with her. The two of them will see a rare "pika bunny", and, afterwards, the player will get a photo to commemorate the event (note: this causes the day to end, so be sure all chores are completed). *Requirements: Ann must be at a pink heart. This event can occur any afternoon in Winter once Ann has reached a pink heart. ---- Confession :Ann's confession scene happens at night at the ranch where she demands the player proves their love to her. *Requirements: Ann is at a pink heart. 'Rival Events' First Impressions :One morning, Cliff will visit and share fish with you. When he leaves, he'll bump into Ann (literally). ---- Cliff Pets Cliffguard :Cliff will visit the Green Ranch to pet Cliffguard. Ann gets mad and yells at him, even though Cliff meant no harm. He tries to defuse the situation by pointing out the similarities in their name... but Ann is still angry. Cliff notes that she has a fierce temper. ---- Cain's Lunch :Cliff and Ann will argue near the Carpenter's house about letting Cain, Cliff's pet hawk, eat a rabbit. Ann thinks it's cruel, but Cliff says it's nature's way. Although Cliff is insistent that it is Cain's natural instinct to eat smaller prey to survive, Ann lets the rabbit go. ---- Coward :Cliff will tell you he's leaving because he's afraid of being betrayed. Ann storms over from the Green Ranch and calls Cliff a coward, pushing him away. 'Other Events' Getting Your Horse :During the first Spring, when you first visit Green Ranch, you will activate an event where you walk into the field to look at a horse. You are then approached by Ann, who asks if you like horses. If you say yes, she'll offer you the Green Ranch's prize horse's brother (much to her brother Gray's displeasure). Taking the horse (and raising it well, and also participating/winning the horse race) will make her happy. *Requirements: None ---- Ann's Riceballs :Ann will come to your farm to give you riceballs. Ann says that she's always depended on her brother to cook, so she hasn't tried to do much cooking herself. *Requirements: Ann's affection is 50 or higher, the event will take place in between 3pm and 4:59pm.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Ann's Candy :On Moon Mountain by the carpenter's house, you will see Ann kneeling by the tree next to the cave. If you start talking to her, she'll point out an acorn by the tree that a squirrel has hidden there, but probably forgotten about. Gray then enters and points out how Ann sometimes forgets candy she hides around the house, and asks if she likes stale candy. Gray gives a rare smile, and Ann appears embarrassed. They leave together. *Requirements: None, but more likely to occur if Ann is at a blue "friendly" heart or higher. ---- Ann and Karen :By walking to the vineyard, you'll activate an event between Karen and Ann. Karen will be complaining about her problems with her father and the Vineyard, and goes on to say that Ann is lucky because she has no problems. Ann retorts that she has plenty of problems, Cliff for example. Karen responds, "The lazy guy with the falcon?" and Ann, embarrassed, yells "Not THAT one!" They walk inside together. *Requirements: Ann and Karen must be at blue hearts or higher. ---- Cousin Conference :Enter Rick's shop to find Ann and Rick talking. Ann came by because she thought Rick was sick. Rick tells her that he isn't sick; he's just been having trouble inventing anything new, so his shop is closed pretty often. They then go on to discuss how their grandmother experienced many failures before inventing something great. Ann tells Rick to take his business more seriously. *Requirements: Must be on a Thursday, and it cannot be raining. The player also must have a decent friendship with both Ann and Rick. ---- Bakery Card :After you leave your farm, Ann runs up to return a card that you dropped. It turns out to be your bakery card! *Requirements: You must have the bakery point card with 5 or more points on it. Ann's affection must be 150 or higher.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Birthday Gift :Ann will come to your farm and bring you a gift on your birthday. If her affection level is lower than 160, she will give you cookies. If her affection level is 160 or higher, she will give you a pair of hand knit socks. *Requirements: You and Ann are both unmarried and Ann's affection is at 120 or higher. She will only bring you a gift if she has the highest affection out of all the girls.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Ann and Popuri :Ann and Popuri are discussing Gray. Ann feels annoyed that her brother is always so worried about her. Popuri says that she's envious, and wishes that she had a brother like Gray. Popuri assures Ann that Gray is just worried about her. Ann agrees, but still thinks that he can be a pain at times. *Requirements: Ann and Popuri have to have 150 affection or higher, and Popuri cannot be married to Gray. This occurs only in the Fall season, by walking to Green Ranch.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Baking Troubles :You enter the bakery looking for Elli. Jeff will tell you that Elli has the day off today. You can hear Ann and Elli talking to each other in the back of the bakery. Elli is trying to give Ann lessons on how to bake a cake, but it's not going to well. Jeff comments that this happens often, and complains that they two girls are so loud. *Requirements: Elli and Ann's affection must both be at 150 or higher. Can only be triggered between the 15th and 30th of Fall on a day when the bakery is open.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Maria is Swindled :Ann will be scolding Maria for not saying no to one of Sammy's sale pitches again. Maria will be upset, but Ann will buy the Watermelon from Maria to make her feel better. *Requirements: This event takes place only in the Fall season by entering the southern part of town. Both Maria and Ann must have 150 friendship (or higher).Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com 'Trivia' *She finds Maria's meekness to be stressful. *She has a scar on her forehead from falling out of a tree when she was a child. *Her mother passed away when she was young. *She loves knitting with the extra wool from her farm and will knit you a pair of socks for your birthday. *If you marry her, she will alternate between feeding your chickens and crating your eggs. 'References' Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64